An Unlikely Love
by Cowgirl2001
Summary: Hermoine is heart broken when Harry was caught cheating on her, but she quickly finds someone to cheer her up! ; )
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except Josie. The rest are J.K. Rowling's. 

The chilling October air curled the little wisps of auburn hair around Hermoine's neck. She was calmly sitting out on the Quidditch field. Just a fragile lump on a small patch of grass quietly sitting and enjoying the lovely evening. The lake was beautiful this time of year. The thin grass still had a touch of green to it, but the leaves of the prodigious Oaks had turned to a crisp, sunny gold. They were sprinkled with a dash of orange and a touch of strawberry red. This was her favorite time of year; it was a shame it had to be so bad. She warmly curled up in a small ball, protected only from the harsh air by a big comfy quilt. Josie, her best bud came skipping up to sit by her side.

"What're ya doing out here all by yourself, Miss Anti-Social?" She smiled. "Gum?" Hermoine nodded her head and Josie opened her small, navy blue purse. She pulled out a small stick of spearmint and pushed it into Hermoine's cold hand. 

"Thanks." Hermoine smiled for the first time all day. She could always count on Josie to cheer her up.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Josie asked, knowing that something had to be wrong. She grabbed a small corner of the quilt to wrap around herself.

"I don't know. I'm just out here thinking." She looked out onto the dark, silvery lake and sighed. Josie wrapped her arm around Hermoine. She hadn't been the same happy girl that Josie was use too. "It's just that…." She started. "Well, I hate to say it but… I miss Harry. Even though he cheated on me, and I still hate him for it, I just can't let him go."

"It's okay. I know how you feel. I wish everyone we're as perfect as Ron." She smiled. Hermoine gave her a sharp stab to the ribs.

"Ugh, I can't believe you like him. That's just so…" She smiled. "Ew."

"He's such a sweetie. I'm going to ask him to the ball." She sighed. Josie had loved Ron ever since their first year of Hogwarts.

"Come on. Let's go in. It's getting quite chilly out here." Hermoine grabbed her bag and the quilt.

They climbed up the slippery concrete stairs to the castle's door. When they opened the door they were shocked and horrified at the rat they had just trapped.

Harry had his arms tightly wrapped around Cho's waist and was touching her here and there. 

"Stop it, Harry!" Cho squealed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed wickedly.

"Harry!" Hermoine shouted in shock. Both Cho and Harry turned their heads in her direction. 

"Hermoine, wait!" Josie shouted, but it was too late. With a bang her books fell to the ground and she ran up the stairs and down the hall. "Hermoine!" She called once more.

"Now you've done it, Harry. Gosh, you think you could be sad a while..." She looked evilly at Cho. "Or at least act like it. You dated for a whole year! You're such a jerk. Goodness, Harry. I swear…" She shoved him harshly while gathering Hermoine's things. Quickly, she walked up the red velvet stairs to look for her heartbroken friend, Hermoine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermoine?" Josie called. Darkness crept through the old, abandoned hallway and stretched out its long and bony fingers begging Josie to come forward. _"A perfect place for Snape." _As she walked down the corridor the floor creaked beneath her. This hall was like no other she had seen but that was a normal occurrence at Hogwarts. The halls would always change on you.She came upon a door. Not just any old door, but it was a beautiful door. It was covered in a sunset purple and the rim was covered in ancient gold carvings. There was a big picture of the Forbidden Forest. It looked so real she thought she could lightly, step right into it.

"Wow..." She said in aw. Slowly, her hand grasped the golden doorknob and she pulled it open.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile:

Hermoine ran down the halls, breathing quite heavily, searching for a place to be alone. The warm, salty tears streamed down her face as she ran checking each room for the perfect spot. She came upon a fairly plain one. It appeared as if someone had once lived in this room or actually… it looked as if someone still did! She didn't care. The tears were flowing and she needed a place to cry. She ran to the bed and bounced on top of it. The creaking of the wooden bed could be heard a mile away.

Hermoine sobbed uncontrollably. She had truly loved Harry. She had lost hope. Nothing good ever lasted. She would end up leading a plain boring life, all by herself, all alone… She grabbed the sheet and wiped her damp eyes, still breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath. She was exhausted from this long day and silently drifted into dreamland.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Josie turned the doorknob and quietly pushed it open. The cold room was very dark and quiet, like the rest of this building, she decided. She stumbled around the room and looked for a lamp or light switch. Occasionally, she hit items that we're carelessly scattered around the room. _What is this place? _While walking she tripped on some type of cloth and hit the floor with a bang. There were a couple more crashes as someone, or something else scattered around the room. A light quickly popped on. It was Snape! He was standing there partly undressed, which was quite scary. Josie quickly jumped to her feet and examined the situation. There was Mrs. McGonnagal, in the bed, luckily under the sheets. _Oh my gosh! _

"Sir, Sir, I am SO sorry!" She ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She ran down the hallway and turned the corner, leaning on the wall to rest. Then all of Hogwarts could most likely hear her wild laughing. 


	3. Chapter 3

A warm hand was placed on Hermoine's shivering shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and saw someone standing in front of her. She didn't have her glasses on so she couldn't exactly make out who was there.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll get out of your room as soon as I get my glasses..." She stood up and headed towards, what looked like, the table she placed them on.

"No, wait…" He rushed. "It's fine. Actually, I'd like you to stay." His voice was calm and soothing. He softly grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him. He sweetly kissed her soft lips. _He kisses even better than Harry. _They moved from their standing position to lying on the bed. Hermoine didn't even notice. 

"Wait, this isn't right. I don't even know you!" The "Mystery Guy" handed the glasses to her and waited. She slipped them on her perfect nose and stared. "Draco?" She asked, quite shocked. He quietly smiled and stuck his hands in his pocket. Then he calmly walked out the door.

She sat down on the bed and thought. _Draco just kissed me._ She had never thought of it before, but Draco was quite a handsome guy. He had that gorgeous jet-black hair. It was lightly gelled and spiked up. He had a small gold earring that he wore everyday._ Ugh, where is Josie. I have to tell her about this. This is wild._Just about that time Josie came busting through the door.

"There you are!" She shouted and ran up to Hermoine. She hit the bed laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Hermoine asked her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I… I saw… Snape and McGonnagal…. Together!" She blurted and then continued laughing. Hermoine joined her. _It feels good to laugh again._

"Did you really?" She asked. 

"I sure did!" She said still laughing a bit. "Boxers and all!" 

"Sick!" Hermoine laughed. "You'll never guess what happened to me!" She smiled as she remembered the kiss.

"Really? What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Someone came in this room while I was in here. Then they kissed me! Oh, that was some kiss…" She sighed.

"Who was it?" She stuck her head out a little further trying to capture every word.

"Well, it was Draco." She smiled.

"DRACO? Yuck!" She buried her face in a pillow. 

"He's not as bad as he seems. No one that mean could kiss a girl like that." She waited for Josie's reaction.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck…" She repeated in the pillow.

"Oh, let me tell you about the 'yucky' things that Ron has done..." She smiled. She loved to bug her about that. "Let's go. It's getting late." 

"I wonder what will happen in Snape's class tomorrow…" She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Today we will be learning about…" Snape started his usual boring lesson. Josie blocked him out. Hermoine was listening, as she always did. Ron and Harry were both asleep. The class was bored to death.

"Mrs. Breyer!" Snape called to Josie. 

"Um, yes sir." She closed her eyes preparing for the news to come.

"You made a 54 on the exam." He smirked. Little muffled laughs and whispers were spread through the room.

"That can't be! I studied all night for that quiz!" She buried her head in her hands, then looked evilly at Snape waiting for an answer.

"Are you questioning my authority?" 

"Um… no sir." She pulled out a piece of parchment and got prepared for class.

"If you have anymore problems you can take them up with Mrs. McGonnagal." He laughed and returned to his desk. 

An hour went by and surprisingly all Hermoine heard of the lesson was "Blah, blah, blah, Mr. Malfoy." Then she quickly perked up. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang. 

"Thank goodness." Josie whispered to Hermoine secretly hoping that Snape heard.

They filed out the door and as soon as Hermoine came out someone grabbed her sleeve. It was Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle pushed a note into her hand and they quickly departed. The note read:

_____________________________________________________________

Dear Hermoine,

Meet me at the west wing hallway tonight at 1:30. I'll be waiting. 

Love, 

Draco

_Oh my goodness. Draco wants to meet me tonight! _She couldn't help but be excited. She knew there was something good about Draco deep inside. Something no one has yet found. She leaned against the wall, closed her eyes, and smiled, imagining the evening ahead of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermoine quickly scurried out of bed and grabbed the note that Draco had written. She had managed to lie in bed all night with her clothes on, instead of pajamas, and no one noticed. Quietly, she crept away. When she was almost to the door she heard a voice.

"Hermoine?" Someone whispered. It was Josie. 

"Josie?" She whispered back.

"Have fun." Through the darkness she could tell that Josie was smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermoine walked down the hall and towards the tower. She wasn't completely sure if she could actually find the place. 

_Let's just make sure I don't wander into the same room Josie did. _She wanted to laugh but she couldn't. It was too risky. She found the old, wooden door that led up the many flights of stairs to the old abandoned tower. 

She walked up each step. It seemed as if the path never ended, but finally it did. All was silent and it was pitch black except for a large window where Hermoine could barely make out the outline of a boy. _Draco._ She slowly made her way towards the figure and he moved a bit.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" He asked her.

"What?" She didn't quite understand.

"The stars. They're beautiful." 

She walked over to window and kneeled down beside him. He was staring out into the sky, just watching. They were indeed beautiful, the stars. They glistened and danced in the moonlight and carried you away with your imagination. They held the secret to life, but let no one know what it was.

"Hermoine, I want to tell you something. Don't interrupt me or else I won't be able to finish." He brushed his fingers through her hair. "Hermoine, I love you. I've loved you since… well, I'm not sure. Forever, I guess. I don't care if you like me back, but I want you to know how I feel. I love you so much and I'd do anything for you." She embraced his warm body and started to sob uncontrollably. She felt comfortable with him. She felt as if she could tell him her deepest darkest secrets.

"Harry cheated on me! He did worse than that! There's a rumor going around that he slept with her!" She cried.

"I know, I know." He hugged her closer to him. 

"I was so stupid. I trusted him!" 

"No, Hermoine. You weren't stupid. Harry was. He should have respected you. He should have loved you when he had the chance." 

She lifted up her head and stared into his dark gray eyes. She saw a gentle side that she had never seen before. His eyes no longer looked cold and heartless, but loving and accepting. Before she knew it, they had fallen into a kiss.

She stopped and looked at him. 

"Draco, I have to go. Thank you." She stood up and walked out the door.

"Goodbye, Hermoine." He whispered into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, oh my! Is it the famous Hermoine Granger?" Harry called out as she walked into class. Calmly, she set her books down and took a seat. Harry ran over and waved a piece of paper in her face. "What is this?" He asked her sarcastically.

Hermoine looked over to Draco who was sitting silently with his head in his hands. He looked up over at Hermoine. 

"I'm so sorry, Hermoine." He whispered.

"Yes, Draco is sorry. Sorry he left this little note for us to find." Harry added. Hermoine grabbed it from his hands and read what it said. It was the note Draco had written to Hermoine. "I mean, Hermoine, you didn't sleep with him did you? I know you two were up late last night!" All of Harry's friends laughed at the remark.

"Never! I would NEVER sleep with anyone!" She yelled. "You're one to talk Mr. Potter!" She grabbed her books and headed out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been two days since the event in class. Hermoine, surprisingly, was not ashamed of what Harry had accused her of. Hermoine was lying in bed awake. She couldn't sleep. 

Quickly, she jumped from the bed and towards the tower. She reached it in no time. 

"Draco?" She called.

"I was hoping you'd come back." He came from the shadows and out to where she was standing. She hugged him. "But why?" She started.

"I know you have questions. I'll try to answer them the best I can." He told her. This was the first time they could really talk.

"Why were you always so mean to Harry, Ron, and me?" She asked.

"Hermoine, I was mean to you because I didn't want anyone to find out my secret. People use to pick on me a lot. I had to keep up my 'tough guy' image. As for Harry, I've always hated him. You loved him so much. Your life revolved around him. To tell you the truth, I was a little jealous. Ron isn't a bad guy. He was one of Harry's pals and I needed a way to get to him."

They talked all night. It was nearly 6:00 when Hermoine got back to their dormitory.


End file.
